falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Confirmed Bachelor
}} Confirmed Bachelor is a male character perk in Fallout: New Vegas. Effects This perk gives males an additional +10% damage bonus on other male targets, and more dialogue options with certain male characters. Unique dialogue options * The Courier can ask Major Knight at the Mojave Outpost if he wants to be "friends," to which he will respond favorably, but also say that such "friendships" are not looked on particularly fondly at the outpost. * The Courier can sympathize with Manny Vargas' plight and listen to him complain about his problems. Manny will then tell the Courier where Benny was headed from Novac without doing Come Fly With Me for him, though he will still give the quest marker. * The Courier can flirt with Arcade Gannon and convince him to join them as a companion. * When speaking to Cass about herself, she will mention she likes tough men. The Courier can use this perk to make it clear they are not interested in her in any romantic way. * The Courier can compliment Jack, starting Young Hearts. * During That Lucky Old Sun, couriers with Confirmed Bachelor can calm Ignacio Rivas. If the Courier has a low Intelligence, the Bachelor dialogue option changes to "You're too tense. It wrinkles your nice face." * The Courier can convince Old Ben to work for James Garret during Wang Dang Atomic Tango. * Players with this perk can get a discount with Jimmy at the Casa Madrid Apartments. * During How Little We Know, the Courier can compliment a male prostitute on his "beautiful body," and in return learn that Cachino can be found in the Brimstone bar (This can be done with any male prostitute in and around the Gomorrah, but the perk only works once.) The Courier's dialogue choice is "If I told you you have a beautiful body, would you tell me where Cachino is?" which is from a saying "If I told you you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" * During Dead Money, after Christine has been rescued from the auto-doc, this perk can be used to understand that she is trying to say that she loved a fellow member of the Brotherhood of Steel. * In Old World Blues, the Courier can attempt to hit on their own brain. * Although there is no Confirmed Bachelor dialogue option, Dr. Alex Richards at Camp Forlorn Hope will make flirtatious comments towards male player characters with the perk. Upon speaking to him, he says such things as "There's my little buttercup. What can I do for you?" or "Whoa! Is it just me or did it get a little bit hotter in here?" When talking to him the first time, he says "I'm always a sucker for a pretty face, what can I do for you my fine dear?" Notes The perk picture is quite similar to one of the slides in the "ending movie" in the Sacrificial Chamber beneath Vault 11, though on the slide there is the Vault Girl and Vault Boy, and she isn't holding a knife to Vault Boy's back. Behind the scenes "Confirmed Bachelor" was a common euphemism in the 1940s and 1950s for a gay man. Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks de:Eingefleischter Junggeselle it:Scapolo Incallito ru:Убеждённый холостяк